(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye-moistening device which, when put on one's face, is adapted to moisten eyes with water and/or medicine which is slowly evaporated from the device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, spectacles comprise a pair of rims supporting lens, and a frame for attaching the spectacles to one's face.
Therefore, when the spectacles are put on one's face, the enviroment inside the spectacles near the eyes is almost the same as outer enviroment. On the other hand, in the case of spectacles such as goggles or safety spectacles, which are adapted to hermetically enclose the eyes, the environment surrounding the eyes is always the same.
When the eyes suffer from lactrimation deficiency or so-called dry eyes, which causes the eyes to feel driness or weariness, moistening in some degree of the atmosphere surrounding the eyes is found to be very effective in healing such dry eyes.
However, prior to the present invention, there has been no proposal to provide spectacles with a moistening means.
Further, in the case of ordinary spectacles, even though the forward portion of the eyes are covered with a lens, both sides of the eyes are substantially opened to the outer atmosphere through rather narrow frames of the spectacles crossing the sides of the eyes. Therefore, any dust, cigarette smoke, photochemical smog or other noxious materials are easily allowed to enter into the eyes.